Réincarnation
by Marjo76
Summary: Lors de la dernière réincarnation de Merlin, beaucoup de choses vont changer mais pas dans le mauvais sens, ce qui ne fera que le rassurer. OS, UA sur un fond d'Harry Potter, Arthur/Merlin, DMHP...


Coucou ^^,

Me revoici avec un nouveau One Shot, de _Merlin_ (mais avec un fond de _Harry Potter_) cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ^^.

**Titre :** Réincarnation.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout ! Ils appartiennent pour certains à la BBC et pour d'autres à JK Rowling ^^.

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, UA, un peu Family.

**Couples :** Arthur/Merlin -principalement-, Lancelot/Gwen, William/Morgana, Draco/Harry.

**Raiting :** K+ car shonen ai.

**Note : **L'idée de la fic m'est venue en rêvant, il y a quelques jours déjà, mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire et pas trop le temps non plus, alors j'ai pris le temps aujourd'hui et voici ce que ça donne ^^. J'espère vraiment que l'idée et la fic en elle-même vous plairont =).

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Alors que j'entre dans mon nouveau lycée pour les deux derniers mois de l'année scolaire, je vois Arthur, je le reconnais immédiatement, il est toujours aussi beau, il n'a pas changé depuis notre dernière réincarnation. Mon ami William vient à ma rencontre, lui qui m'attendait devant les portes du lycée. Il me serre dans ses bras, amicalement, évidemment puis me dit :<p>

-Alors vieux, comme tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bien, ça va et toi ? Réponds-je, souriant.

-Je vais bien, mais dis-moi Merlin, tes parents n'ont pas voulu me dire dans quel internat tu allais avant, tu vas me répondre toi ?

-Et bien, si tu promets de ne rien répéter à personne, oui, je te le dirais, souris-je gentiment à mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

-Evidemment, comme si j'allais révéler un de tes secrets, secoue-t-il la tête, comme blasé par ma phrase.

-Okay, alors, tu connais les livres _Harry Potter _?

-Bien sûr, qui ne les connais pas ? Réplique Will, avec évidence.

-Bah, en fait, l'histoire est vraie, JK Rowling est une sorcière qui retrace la vie de mon ami, Harry. Et j'étais à Hogwarts jusqu'à maintenant. Bon, je suis toujours à Hogwarts, puisque je dois passer mes ASPICs à la fin de l'année, mais j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais finir l'année ici pour avoir le diplôme Moldu aussi, au cas où je ne trouverais pas ce que je veux faire dans le monde sorcier, tu comprends ? Lui demandé-je.

-Euh... t'es sérieux ? S'enquiert-il, comme n'y croyant pas.

-Bah oui ! Tu veux une preuve ?

-Ouais, c'est pas de refus, acquiesce mon ami.

Je soupire discrètement, mais, après avoir regardé aux alentours si personne nous regarder, je vis trop d'élèves nous fixant, alors je le conduis à l'écart, où personne ne peut nous voir. Je sors ma baguette, bien que j'en ai guère besoin et lance un sort afin de changer un petit caillou qui était par terre, en chaise, sous les yeux surpris mais impressionnés de mon ami. Je lui souris et re-transforme la chaise en caillou. Après cela, nous continuons de parler en retournant dans la cour principale où se trouve Arthur, Lancelot, Gwen et Morgana. Je vois Will qui fixe les deux jeunes femmes et je souris, amusé en voyant qu'en fait, son regard est braqué sur Morgana. Je me tourne ensuite vers Arthur et je le vois avec une fille. Mon coeur se serre et la jalousie m'assaille alors je me détourne derechef vers Will en disant :

-Alors, tu flaches sur Morgana ?

-Euh..., rougit-il, puis se rendant compte du fait que je connais la jeune fille il s'écrie, tu connais Morgana ? Comment ?

-Tu dois connaître la légende du Roi Arthur et de Merlin ? Et bien, sache que ce n'était pas une légende mais que quelques détails ont été changé, comme le fait que Arthur et Guenièvre n'aient pas été ensemble et que Merlin, et bien, c'est moi.

-Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?

-Et bien, je me suis réincarné plusieurs fois et c'est aussi le cas pour Gwen, Arthur, Morgana, Lancelot, Perceval, Elyan, le frère de Gwen, et Mordred, je finis en crachant le nom. Et, comme tu le sais, chacun de ses personnages mythiques ont leur équivalent à cette époque, qui plus est, dans ce lycée. Je ne suis pas seulement ici pour avoir mon diplôme Moldu mais aussi pour raviver la mémoire de mes camarades et amis et récupérer ce qui est mien, je finis, déterminé.

-Ce qui est tien ? Tu parles de quoi ?

-De qui, tu veux dire. C'est simple, je parle d'Arthur, commencé-je, le surprenant, il est mon âme soeur depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes incarné. Ce n'était pas Gwen qui était avec lui, c'était moi.

-Mais, vous avez fait comment pour avoir des enfants ?

-Simple, nous avions la Magie. Evidemment, chez les Moldus, deux hommes ne seront jamais capables d'avoir des enfants, mais nous, avec la Magie, nous pouvons y accéder. Par ce processus, Arthur et moi avions eu deux enfants et nous nous sommes réincarnés plusieurs fois par leur biais. Le Arthur de cette époque descend de notre premier fils, qui était un Pendragon, dont son nom qui n'a pas changé et moi, je descends de notre première fille, d'où le fait que je ne porte pas le même nom que le premier Merlin.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais bon, je te crois, me sourit mon ami.

-Je dois parler à Morgana à présent, et tu es obligé de m'accompagner ! Finis-je.

-Attends, si Arthur nous voit parler avec sa soeur, il va péter un câble et vouloir nous tabasser, s'inquiète Will.

-Pourquoi ? Demandé-je surpris au possible.

-Il n'aime pas que les garçons s'approche de sa soeur, il croit que c'est juste pour l'argent qu'ils ont, il a peur pour elle, en fait. Et même si je trouve ça mignon, ça me coûte parce que je l'aime, moi, se désole William, me faisant sourire, tendrement.

-Je m'en fiche, Arthur ne peut rien me faire, il m'aime trop pour ça, je lui fis un clin d'oeil et, bien qu'avec réticence, mon ami me suivit.

Nous traversons toute la cour, passant devant les élèves qui me regardent comme si j'étais un alien, nous arrivons devant la brune que je salue. Gwen, se fige pendant ce qui semble être une minute, puis me sourit, m'ayant reconnu. Tandis que Morgana paraît m'avoir reconnu du premier coup. Je la fixe et lui dis :

-Seras-tu méchante ou gentille dans cette réincarnation, Morgana ?

-Je n'en veux plus à Arthur, si c'est ce que tu insinues, ensuite, je n'ai plus besoin de le jalouser, on est à égalité dans cette incarnation. Arthur est un frère aimant et protecteur, je ne peux le faire souffrir davantage et je dois te dire que je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai fait subir depuis le début, avoue-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, comme triste.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as été mon amie avant que tu ne commence à t'en prendre à Arthur, je ne t'en veux pas, à vrai dire, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, j'étais seulement triste de cette amitié perdue et devoir me battre contre toi était un supplice, alors je suis heureux que ce soit terminé. Au fait, tu sais si Mordred a été réincarné ?

-Non, il ne l'est pas, j'ai cherché partout, pendant longtemps, mais seuls les chevaliers, Gwen, toi et moi avons été réincarnés, cette fois et ce n'est pas plus mal, rit-elle.

-Je suis soulagé, je dois dire, souris-je à mon tour, puis je dis, oh oh, les ennuis arrivent.

-Qui es-tu pour parler à ma soeur ? Me demande mon blondinet en me prenant brusquement le bras et me tournant vers lui.

-Et toi, entré-je dans son jeu, qui es-tu pour me dicter ma conduite ?

-Je suis son frère, je la protège des types comme toi, qui ne veulent sortir avec elle que pour son prestige et son argent !

-Tu me fais vraiment marré, explosé-je de rire, comment veux-tu que je sorte avec une fille, alors que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay ?

-Ah... euh... désolé, répond le jeune homme, me relâchant brusquement en rosissant.

-Pas grave, bon, je te laisse Morgana, Gwen, content de vous avoir revues, à plus tard.

-A plus, Merlin, répondent les deux jeunes filles.

Plus tard, dans la matinée, Gwen s'approche de moi, nous sommes dans le même cours, Arthur est là, lui aussi, il me regarde comme si j'étais une énigme très difficile à déchiffrer, je souris donc, amusé. Je continue de parler avec Gwen et elle me dit qu'elle ne sait toujours pas comment avouer ses sentiments à Lancelot. Celui de cette époque ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle, d'après ce qu'elle me disait. Je lui souris, compréhensif et lui dis que je le ferais se rappeler comme je l'avais fait plus tôt pour elle. Elle me sourit à son tour et le cours se poursuit.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je vais m'asseoir avec Will, à une table non loin de celle d'Arthur. Gwen et Morgana viennent nous rejoindre et la brune commence à parler, timidement avec mon meilleur ami. Lorsque je vois Lancelot arriver, je me lève et me dirige vers lui, quand j'arrive devant lui, de même que pour Gwen un peu plus tôt, il se fige pendant un petit instant puis, me fait un grand sourire et me serre joyeusement dans ses bras en disant un grand :

-Merlin ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, mon ami !

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, Lancelot. Tu sais que Gwen s'inquiétait que tu n'aies toujours pas recouvrer la mémoire ? Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas aller la voir et l'embrasser, comme avant ? Ris-je.

-Oui, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, rit-il à son tour.

Nous retournons vers ma table, et je vois que tout le monde, sauf mes amis, ont le regard écarquillé, je cache un sourire et quand nous arrivons, je m'assieds en lançant un regard discret à la table d'Arthur, je le vois les yeux plus qu'agrandis par la surprise et une faible lueur de colère brille dans son regard azur, je souris alors, joyeux de ce fait. Lancelot, lui, se dirige vers Gwen qui lui sourit, heureuse de retrouver son amoureux, il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse avec amour, devant le réfectoire qui pousse des exclamations de surprise ou de déception pour certains, filles ou garçons. Je ris discrètement et continue de manger. J'ai à peine le temps de finir que Morgana m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène hors de la cafétéria. Nous traversons la cour principale puis, elle nous mène dans la cour arrière. Une fois arrivés, je me tourne vers elle et lui demande :

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Tu es à Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... oui, et toi, pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas, au fait ? Demandé-je, perdu.

-Je ne pouvais pas, mon père est le même que la toute première fois où l'on s'est vu, il n'accepte pas qu'on puisse croire à la Magie, j'ai dû cacher le fait que j'étais une sorcière, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de me donner des cours. Il m'en envoie tous les week-ends et je travaille ma Magie pendant ces moments-là, ma baguette a été simple à récupérer, vu que je connaissais déjà Diagon Alley. Alors j'y suis allée en mentant à mon père, disant que j'allais faire du shopping avec des amies. Depuis, je m'exerce après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence sur ma chambre.

-Je comprends mieux, c'est dommage qu'Uther soit toujours aussi anti-Magie.

-Et toi, comment c'est Hogwarts ? Dans quelle Maison es-tu ? Gryffindor, comme la dernière fois ?

-Ouaip, je suis toujours dans la Maison de mes ancêtres, ou de mes descendants, tout dépend du point de vue, ris-je, doucement.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'y perd à la longue. Oh, je devais aussi te prévenir de quelque chose. Je l'ai découvert lors de notre précédente réincarnation, Arthur est aussi un sorcier, mais ses pouvoirs ont été brimé. J'ai vu la signature magique, c'est celle de Nimueh. Je crois qu'il a toujours eu des pouvoirs, et que le sort a été jeté dès sa première naissance pour ne pas attiser encore davantage la haine d'Uther contre la Magie, mais ça a raté sur ce coup, se désole-t-elle.

-Oui, mais il faut absolument lui rendre ses pouvoirs, fais-je, mais d'abord, il doit se rappeler de notre passé.

-Je sais, seulement, Arthur, à cette époque est un vrai coureur de jupons, pas de pantalons, je ne sais pas si tu réussiras à le faire recouvrer la mémoire.

-Et ben, j'espère bien, parce que sinon, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans lui, m'attriste-je.

-Je l'espère pour toi, compatit mon amie.

-Et sinon, continué-je pour changer de sujet, tu es amoureuse toi ?

-Euh... rougit-elle, à vrai dire, si j'ai longtemps été jalouse d'Arthur, c'est à cause de votre...

-Attends, la coupé-je, il est là, je sens la Magie qui nous unit, ne dit pas un mot de plus, murmuré-je.

Après l'avoir coupée, je me dirige vers un arbre. Derrière celui-ci, mon blondinet me fixe, étonné que je l'ai débusqué, il me lance un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-apeuré. Je souris, légèrement triste et lui demande de nous laisser. Il me regarde alors avec des yeux noirs et me rétorque :

-Je ne te laisserai pas avec ma soeur, d'où vous vous connaissez d'abord ? Et d'où connais-tu tous mes amis, Gwen et ma soeur ?

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux, que je connais, je te connais aussi, mais tu as oublié, me désolé-je en souriant tristement.

-Comment ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, comment veux-tu que je te connaisse ?

-Il dit la vérité, Arthur, on le connait tous, et toi, tu es celui qui le connait le mieux, réplique Morgana.

-N'importe quoi, si je le connaissais, je ne l'aurais pas oublié !

-Si, malheureusement... bon, je te laisse Morgana. Ah oui, une dernière chose, saurais-tu où est Gwaine ?

-Il est malade, aujourd'hui, mais il devrait revenir demain, répond-elle, pourquoi ?

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh Merlin, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose, très importante, pâlit-elle légèrement.

Je prévins Arthur qu'il n'a pas intérêt à nous suivre et nous retournons à l'endroit où nous étions, elle reprend tout d'abord la conversation là où nous l'avions arrêtée et me dit :

-Bon, d'abord, je vais finir la phrase que je disais tout à l'heure, si je vous ai longtemps jalousé, c'est à cause de votre amour si grand à Arthur et toi, mais dans cette époque, j'ai trouvé celui qui me plait, je suis amoureuse, en effet.

-Et de qui ? Lui demandé-je en souriant.

-Ton ami, William, je l'aime depuis longtemps maintenant, mais avec Arthur qui me sur-protège, je n'arrive pas à aller vers lui sans que mon frère ne m'interrompe, c'est agaçant à force, s'exaspère-t-elle.

-Je vais au moins te rassurer sur un point, c'est réciproque, il t'aime lui aussi.

-Je suis contente d'avoir eu cette info, merci à toi. Bon, continue-t-elle, maintenant, la conversation non plaisante, en fait, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que Gwaine est aussi au courant pour les pouvoirs d'Arthur. En fait, commence la jeune fille en paraissant sur le point de pleurer de remords, avant que je ne le... tue..., je lui ai appris pour les pouvoirs de mon frère, je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce que j'ai fait, Merlin...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est du passé, pense plutôt à l'avenir, la rassuré-je.

-Merci Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? Demande mon amie en souriant à travers ses fines larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

-Je ne sais pas, mais moi, je ne serais rien sans vous, réponds-je, bon, je vais y aller.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler un peu et après lui avoir embrassé le front, je la salue et retourne voir Will. En passant devant un pan de mur, je vois Arthur, celui-ci avait continué à nous espionner mais de plus loin, ne pouvant de ce fait, pas entendre notre conversation. Je lui souris et commence à continuer mon chemin, lorsqu'il m'attrape par le poignet. Il me plaque contre le mur et me dit :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ? Répliqué-je, confus.

-Pourquoi dès que je te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis aussi jaloux et mon coeur se serre autant ? Pourquoi depuis que je t'ai vu, mon coeur n'a pas arrêté de battre la chamade, alors que je ne suis pas gay ?

-À toi d'avoir les réponses, rappelle-toi et tu sauras. En attendant, je dois retourner en c...

Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre ma phrase que deux lèvres se posent les miennes. Je suis surpris au possible et donc ne bouge pas. Ca fait si longtemps que sa bouche n'a plus rencontré la mienne, je suis ému, mais en même temps, très frustré. Là, s'il m'embrasse, c'est pour qu'il se teste, qu'il sache pourquoi je lui fais tant d'effet. Cependant, tant qu'il n'aura pas recouvré ses souvenirs, il ne pourra rien comprendre. Je le repousse donc avec fermeté et lui lance un regard blessé et pars sans me retourner vers mon cours qui ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Le lendemain, j'arrive en cours avec une tête de déterré. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, ressassant mes souvenirs de nos précédentes vies et de ce baiser de teste. Alors que j'arrive dans la cour, je vois mon cher ami Gwaine et me précipite presque vers lui. Je me place devant lui et attends. De même que pour Gwen, Lancelot, Perceval et Elyan, la veille, le jeune homme se fige un instant puis, comme Lancelot, me serre fortement sans ses bras. Seulement, il y a une grande différence entre les accolades avec Lancelot et celle avec Gwaine. Ce dernier est comme mon frère, mais pour une personne extérieure, qui ne nous connait pas, notre relation peut paraître ambigüe. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment et je lui dis :

-Tu m'as manqué, Gwaine.

-Toi aussi, mon ami, tu m'as manqué.

-J'ai appris que tu savais pour Arthur ? Demandé-je.

-Qu'il est lui aussi sorcier ? Oui, je l'ai appris avant de mourir, ce n'est pas très agréable de me rappeler de cela, grimace-t-il ensuite.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je, bon maintenant il faut que je trouve une solution pour lui raviver la mémoire et pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs, ça va pas être de la tarte tout cela, ris-je.

-Non, effectivement, mais je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, tu es le grand Merlin ! S'amuse mon ami.

-Mouais, enfin bon...

Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte à quel point Arthur peut être jaloux. Dès que je suis avec Gwaine, il vient nous séparer en voulant parler avec mon ami. Cette situation m'amuse mais elle m'exaspère aussi, surtout qu'il n'a toujours pas retrouver la mémoire.

Trois semaines après mon arrivée dans ce lycée, au moment où Gwaine et moi nous nous disons bonjour, en nous enlaçant, celui-ci vient pour m'embrasser, en me faisant un clin d'oeil. En un regard en coin, je vois Arthur nous regarder en se figeant. Juste avant que Gwaine ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sens un corps se serrer contre le mien par derrière et des bras m'enlacer au niveau de la taille. Un soupire d'aise franchit mes lèvres alors que je suis brusquement tiré en arrière. Un sourire amusé prend place sur les lèvres de mon ami et la personne derrière moi me tourne brusquement vers elle. Bien sûr, cette personne n'est autre que mon blondinet, il fusille Gwaine du regard et me dit, sans me regarder :

-Tu comptais vraiment l'embrasser, mon amour ?

-Vu que tu as retrouvé la mémoire grâce à cela, tu ne peux pas te plaindre, chéri, rétorqué-je, heureux de le retrouver.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu m'appartiens, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh oui, je le sais et j'en suis plus qu'heureux ! Je t'aime Arthur, ajouté-je.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bébé, désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour me rappeler..., s'excuse-t-il en m'embrassant devant les yeux surpris de la cour.

-C'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant et c'est le plus important ! Merci Gwaine, c'est grâce à toi, continué-je en me tournant vers mon ami, me serrant plus dans les bras de mon ange qui resserra encore sa prise sur ma taille.

-De rien, au moins, tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs. Au fait, je n'allais pas l'embrasser, il est comme mon frère et j'aime déjà quelqu'un, qui est une fille et non un garçon, ricane-t-il.

-Tant mieux pour toi, répond mon amour.

-Mon ange ?

-Oui, me demande Arthur en me tournant vers lui.

-Il faut que je te dise un truc après les cours, c'est important !

-Bien, mais là, 'faut aller en cours.

La journée se passe plus ou moins rapidement. Morgana, qui a fini par se mettre avec William, me sourit en apprenant qu'Arthur avait retrouvé la mémoire. Le soir venu, nous nous disons au revoir, les uns aux autres puis j'attrape Arthur et, après être arrivés dans une ruelle déserte et quelque peu mal famée, je lui prends les mains et en le regardant bien dans les yeux, je nous fais transplaner.

Nous arrivons devant les grandes grilles de Hogwarts et Arthur me lâche pour se tourner et rendre ce que contenait son estomac. Je grimace mais lui tiens les cheveux en arrière pour ne pas qu'il les salisse. Dès qu'il s'arrête, je conjure un mouchoir et il me remercie puis s'essuie la bouche. Nous finissons par entrer dans l'enceinte du collège puis nous avançons. Arthur se tourne vers moi, et tout en continuant de marcher, engage la conversation :

-On est à Hogwarts, pas vrai ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'y étais pas revenu...

-Normal, chéri, depuis notre dernière réincarnation qui remonte tout de même à mille ans, depuis la création de ce château. Tu te rappelles ? Mon père était un des fondateurs et le tien était un de ses amis, même s'il était Moldu et ne connaissait pas l'existence des pouvoirs de notre famille. Comment Godric était surpris quand il a appris qui on était, c'était marrant à voir, non ? Fais-je, replongeant avec nostalgie dans mes souvenirs.

-Oui, c'était marrant, puis Morgana a commencé à changer et à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour nous faire du mal, j'étais tellement triste lorsqu'elle est devenue maléfique. Heureusement, maintenant, elle a changé, j'en suis vraiment heureux, je ne perdrai pas ma petite soeur chérie.

-Je sais que tu as souffert lorsqu'elle a changé, toutes les fois où nous nous sommes réincarnés, mais cela n'arrivera plus et Mordred est définitivement mort à présent, alors nous n'avons plus à nous en faire. Bon, il est vrai qu'il y a toujours des aléas, mais, nous ne souffrions plus autant que les autres fois, et c'est tant mieux. J'ai souffert durant la guerre qui nous a opposé à Voldemort, le descendant de Salazar, mais moins que pendant notre lutte contre Morgana et Mordred.

-Attends, attends, tu veux dire que tu as vécu cette guerre ? Aux côtés de Harry Potter ? S'étonne mon amour.

-Oui, elle s'est terminée l'année passée, Harry a trouvé les horcruxes et a fini par tuer Voldemort, cependant, certains Mangemorts sont toujours en liberté. Par contre, ce qui est différent des livres, car Joanne a dû trouver un épilogue, bien qu'Harry ne soit toujours qu'un adolescent, c'est que, déjà, j'ai toujours été au côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, et ensuite que Harry et tous les septièmes années de l'an dernier, comme moi, qui n'avaient pas pu passer leurs examens, ont refait une huitième année et Harry n'est pas avec Ginny et ne le sera sans doute possible jamais, ris-je en y pensant.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demande Arthur.

-Mais parce qu'il préfère les blonds, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Les blonds ? Tu veux dire qu'il est gay ? S'enquiert-il.

-Exact et il est très amoureux de Draco Malfoy, malheureusement, il n'ose pas le lui avouer, de peur de se faire railler ou rejeter. Mais je connais bien Draco, après la guerre, au début de cette année, j'ai pu me rapprocher de lui, il n'est pas comme il le montre et bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre, il est très attaché à Harry, j'aimerais bien qu'ils finissent par se mettre ensemble ces deux-là, parce que cette situation a tendance à m'exaspérer, soupiré-je.

Finalement, on entre par les grandes portes de Hogwarts. Dans le grand hall, tous les élèves se tournent et nous regardent bizarrement. Effectivement, nous sommes les seuls à être en habits Moldus et surtout, ça fait près d'un mois qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu. Je leur souris et j'attrape la manche de mon amour pour le diriger vers le bureau du Directeur, voilà encore une chose qui différait des livres de Joanne, c'est que le Directeur n'est pas mort, il est bel et bien vivant. Bien sûr, il a failli mourir et Draco lui a réellement arraché sa baguette, mais grâce à un sortilège de résurrection, certes de Magie Noire, nous avons réussi à le faire revenir. En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses qui diffèrent avec les livres de Joanne, parce que Siri et le professeur Snape ne sont pas morts, Remus toutefois, n'a pas survécu et Tonks non plus, Harry doit par conséquent s'occuper de Teddy, parce que, Andromeda non plus n'a pas survécue, elle est morte de la baguette de Bellatrix. Pendant qu'Harry fait sa dernière année, c'est Sirius qui s'occupe de Teddy. Il a été réhabilité lorsque le corps de Pettigrew a été retrouvé dans les cachots des Malfoy et depuis, il profite de sa liberté.

Quand nous arrivons devant la gargouille, je soupire, j'ai oublié de demander le mot de passe. Je demande à Arthur de m'attendre ici et je reviens sur mes pas pour aller jusqu'à la Salle Commune de ma Maison. Seulement, avant que j'y sois arrivé, je croise Draco. Le blondinet me regarde, surpris et me demande :

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais passer le diplôme Moldu et faire tes cours de Magie chez toi ?

-Oui, mais je suis ici pour voir le Directeur. J'ai besoin de son aide, lui réponds-je.

-Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiète-t-il.

-T'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Seulement, Arthur est un sorcier mais Nimueh -tu te rappelles c'est qui ? Je t'en ai parlé- lui a brimé ses pouvoirs, alors je vais le voir pour qu'il m'aide à les lui rendre, lui souris-je.

-Ah, c'est rien de grave alors, soupire de soulagement mon ami blond, et pourquoi tu vas à ta Salle Commune alors ? Tu devrais être chez le Directeur ?

-Je n'ai pas le mot de passe, Arthur m'attend devant la gargouille mais je devais demander à Mione pour pouvoir entrer. Seulement, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je peux te le demander à toi, alors, c'est quoi le mot de passe cette fois ?

-Chocogrenouille, soupire Draco, blasé. Ces mots de passe sont vraiment ridicules.

-Je suis bien d'accord mais bon, c'est Dumbledore, on peut pas le changer, ris-je. Merci pour le mot de passe en tout cas. Et sinon, ça avance commence avec 'Ry ?

-Euh..., rosit-il, il est venu me voir la semaine dernière et... il m'a dit, sur un ton que je qualifierai d'exaspéré qu'il m'aimait et qu'il en avait marre de m'attendre. J'ai d'abord été surpris puis j'ai rigolé, ce qu'il a pris pour de la moquerie et il a voulu s'enfuir, mais je lui ai attrapé le bras et, avec un grand sourire, je lui ai dit que moi aussi je l'aimais mais que je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Après ben, on s'est embrassé quoi, continue le blond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et depuis, on est ensemble. Je voulais te le dire, mais Harry m'a dit que, pour te punir de ne pas être resté auprès de lui, tu ne le saurais que lorsque tu reviendrais. Il a la rancune tenace, je t'assure, ricane Draco, pour finir.

-Okay, ben je suis vraiment content pour vous en tout cas, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, il était temps que vous vous mettiez ensemble ! Ris-je avec lui, joyeux pour mes amis.

Sur cet entrefaite, je le salue et retourne voir mon amour. Dès qu'il me voit arriver, il me saute dessus en me demandant où j'étais pour être si long. Je lui souris en lui disant que j'avais croisé Draco et qu'il m'a raconté ce que j'ai loupé. Il soupire, légèrement irrité puis je donne le mot de passe et nous montons dans le bureau du Directeur. Quand je tape à la porte, nous entendons « entrez » et nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Le professeur me regarde en souriant et nous dit :

-Bonjour jeunes gens, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eh bien, en fait, commencé-je, il se trouve que Morgana m'a appris il y a trois semaines, à mon arrivée dans mon lycée Moldu qu'Arthur avait des pouvoirs magiques mais que Nimueh les a brimés. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à les lui rendre, s'il vous plait.

-Comment ça, j'ai des pouvoirs ?

-Oui, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler, tu es un sorcier mais Nimueh a brimé tes pouvoirs, Morgana l'a appris lors de notre dernière réincarnation. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, mon ange, lui réponds-je.

-Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, avoue Arthur.

-Et bien moi oui, M Pendragon, je sens votre essence magique, elle est concentrée au niveau de votre coeur et un bouclier l'empêche de se libérer dans vos veines et de ce fait, de l'utiliser. Je sais toutefois comment vous en libérer.

-Pouvez-vous me lancer le contre-sort dans ce cas ? S'il vous plait ?Demande mon blondinet avec impatience.

-Bien sûr, répond le Directeur avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

Avant qu'on ait le temps de dire « ouf », le professeur Dumbledore lance un sort à Arthur et celui-ci se tord un instant de douleur puis semble sur le point de flotter sur un nuage tellement son sourire est béat. Je souris à mon tour tendrement puis lui passe ma baguette. Il lance un « wingardium leviosa » -je suppose qu'il l'a vu dans les livres de Joanne- et un livre de la bibliothèque privée du Directeur se met à voler. Je suis fier de mon ange et le lui fais savoir en l'embrassant.

Après cela, les jours ont rapidement passé. Arthur apprend la Magie avec moi, le soir. Parfois, Morgana se joint à nous. Puis, milieu juin arrive, et avec lui la semaine des examens. Nous avions passés les dernières semaines à bosser nos cours et aujourd'hui, nous voilà devant nos feuilles. Pendant toute la semaine, les examens ont été une plaie, puis nous finissons. Seulement, je dois aussi passer mes ASPICs, alors je fais un peu la tête car je dois encore bucher sur mes cours. Je soupire, heureusement, je ne suis pas le seul. Morgana et Arthur aussi doivent les passer. Arthur a eu une sorte de dérogation et même s'il n'a pas ses BUSE, il a le droit de passer ses ASPICs. Nous continuons donc de bosser et le jour-J, nous passons les examens sorciers.

Enfin, les examens se terminent et nous restons un peu à Hogwarts. Uther pense que ses enfants sont parti en vacances avec des amis à eux, pour une virée en Écosse, mais en fait, nous sommes restés avec mes amis sorciers qui se sont vite liés d'amitié avec mon amour et sa soeur.

Deux semaines plus tard, les résultats des examens arrivent et je suis heureux car Arthur, Morgana et moi avons réussi les deux types d'examens. Pour nos amis, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, ils ont eu leurs ASPICs eux aussi. Quant à William, Lancelot, Gwen, Elyan -qui avait redoublé-, Gwaine et Perceval, ils ont eu leur diplôme Moldu de leur côté.

Je crois que c'est ma meilleure réincarnation. Bien qu'il y ait eu des combats, une fois encore, ceux-ci ne me concernaient pas directement. Morgana est de nouveau mon amie et Mordred n'est plus, et ce, à jamais. J'ai emménagé avec mon blondinet et une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous. Il y a une seule question que je me pose à présent, nous réincarnerons-nous de nouveau ? J'en doute compte tenu de tous les changements qui se sont opérés à cette incarnation. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, beaucoup trop pour ne pas penser que ce serait notre dernière vie. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas plus mal, cette vie sera sans doute la plus heureuse de toute et enfin, nous pourrons vivre en paix. Je suis content de cette conclusion. Mon amour est toujours à mes côtés et nos amis n'ont pas vraiment changé. Seulement, Morgana a changé et dans le bon sens du terme, alors la vie est belle ! Une dernière chose, je peux vous assurer que de porter la vie en soit n'est pas une mince affaire, c'est même très éprouvant mais ça vaut le coup, les bébés sont si beaux...

_**Fin !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini ! Alors comment avez-vous trouver cette fic ? Donnez-moi votre réponse dans une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça coûte rien ;).<strong>

**A bientôt tout le monde !**


End file.
